Discusión:El Consejo Jedi (cómics)
Cómics Muy bien hecho Thinortolan, estás haciendo un gran trabajo al crear los artículos de cómics publicados en español con otros nombres, ya que no son muchos. Es importante para mantener organizadas las traducciones. Una duda: los artículos que creaste, El Consejo Jedi 1 y El Consejo Jedi 2, ¿corresponden a Jedi Council: Acts of War 1 y 2, o recopilan el 1 y 2 y el 3 y 4 respectivamente?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:20 17 abr 2012 (UTC) :Es el 1 y 2 de Dark Horse en el 1 de Planeta y el 3 y 4 en el 2. Venía ya indicado en el artículo de cada número. Y gracias por la apreciación. Thinortolan 12:40 19 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Gracias por responder. Otra cosa: ¿a qué te refieres con "se publicó con el título abreviado" y "con traducción revisada"?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:41 19 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Y algo más: ¿el resumen del cómic lo escribiste vos o aparece así en el cómic?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:51 20 abr 2012 (UTC) ::*Estoy en total desacuerdo con que se hayan redirigido los números individuales de Jedi Council: Acts of War a los tomos de El Consejo Jedi. Se debe tener el artículo de los tomos, claro, pero también de los comics individuales porque son ediciones completamente diferentes. No porque salga un trade paperback que compile una serie, se crean redirecciones de los números individuales a ese tpb. Y mucho menos en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:30 20 abr 2012 (UTC) :::*Jedabak, yo no lo hice siguiendo el razonamiento que tú dices. Yo lo hice porque, como nosotros hablamos español, esta wiki es en español y los cómics fueron publicados en español, consideré que no servía de mucho tener los artículos sobre los cómics ingleses creados cuando podemos redireccionarlos a sus traducciones en español y añadir ahí TODA la información sobre ellos. ¿Te parece una mala idea? Es decir, no tenemos un artículo para el cómic en inglés del Episodio I y OTRO para el cómic en español. Se redirecciona el título en inglés al artículo español.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:15 20 abr 2012 (UTC) ::*Creo que no entendiste mi punto. En primer lugar, es irrelevante que esta wiki sea en español si todos los comics son publicados originalmente en inglés: deberíamos poner todos los comics editados, pues son medios canónicos sin importar que su idioma original sea el inglés. En este caso particular, la única ocasión en que el comic Jedi Council: Acts of War ha sido publicado en español es en los dos tomos de El Consejo Jedi. Por supuesto que debe haber un artículo de cada tomo de El Consejo Jedi, así como un artículo de la serie publicada como esos dos tomos, llamado El Consejo Jedi poque sí ha sido traducida. Pero eso no quiere decir que los cuatro números de Jedi Council: Acts of War NO existan (aquí uso mayúsculas, que me desagradan, porque he visto que tú las usas mucho para enfatizar, que es precisamente mi intención). Por eso debe haber un artículo para cada uno de esos números en esta wiki, con los títulos originales en inglés, porque (repito) sí existen, y no dudo de que varios de nosotros los tengamos o podamos conseguirlos. Si sólo creamos artículos de publicaciones en español y no hacemos caso de las publicaciones en inglés, no vamos a llegar a nada. El ejemplo que mencionas del Episodio 1 es bueno, pues existen cuatro números que han sido publicados en español y por ello es innecesario crear otros artículos de los números originales, pero no siempre se debe hacer eso porque los números originales son diferentes de las compilaciones: en la Wookiee hay artículos diferentes para los números normales y los trade paperbacks donde éstos se complilan, y jamás se les va a ocurrir fusionar la información de ellos porque son dos publicaciones diferentes. No importa que sean la misma serie y que un TPB contenga 4 comics: debe haber un artículo para el TPB y otro para cada uno de los cuatro comics. Si el TPB se ha traducido, se debe crear el artículo con título en español y añadir la información original, pero si los números individuales no han sido traducidos como números individuales, se deben crear los artículos con los nombres originales y añadir que fueron compilados en español en el TPB. Un ejemplo diferente es Heredero del Imperio: originalmente fueron publicados seis números, los cuales después fueron traducidos en España. En México y Sudamérica no se publicaron seis números, sino que se compilaron en dos tomos de tres números cada uno. De esta manera, en esta wiki no debe haber artículos de Heir to the Empire 1-6, sino de Heredero del Imperio 1-6, pues sí han sido publicados como números independientes en español, y además debe haber artículos sobre los dos tomos de Heredero del Imperio. Obviamente, en esos artículos se debería añadir toda la información pertinente de la publicación original y la de la publicación traducida, de todos los diferentes países o editoriales en donde se hayan publicado. Espero que ahora sí haya quedado claro lo que quería decir.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:07 21 abr 2012 (UTC) ::::*Antes que nada me parece bien que uses mayúsculas, ya que queda claro que es para enfatizar y no para gritar o faltar el respeto. Sí, entiendo lo que dices, y de hecho cuando pusiste que estabas en desacuerdo con las redirecciones yo pensé que te referías a eso: los tomos de El Consejo Jedi NO SON EXACTAMENTE LOS MISMOS que los de Jedi Council: Acts of War. En cambio, los tomos de la adaptación al cómic de La Amenaza Fantasma Sí SON LOS MISMOS, por eso no se crean otros artículos. ¿Eso es lo que decías, no? Y veamos si entendí lo de la plantilla Interlang: aquí creamos los cuatro artículos de Jedi Council: Acts of War, más el de la colección y el del TPB, y los enlazamos mediante la Interlang a los artículos de la Wookieepedia. En cambio, los dos tomos de El Consejo Jedi, así como el artículo de la colección, no tienen Interlang. ¿Entendí bien? Y para Heredero del Imperio, enlazamos los tomos 1-6 de la edición española a los artículos de la Wookieepedia, y luego creamos los dos artículos de los tomos mexicanos. ¿Algo más?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 18:28 21 abr 2012 (UTC) :::*No, eso era lo que quería decir.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:57 21 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Volviendo a las preguntas de más arriba. Lo de "título abreviado" igual es algo confuso, me refería a que lo titularon El Consejo Jedi en vez de El Consejo Jedi: Actos de Guerra. En este caso se deshicieron de la segunda parte del título incluso en la versión de este año del tomo recopilatorio (cosa que no han hecho con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan: Última Parada en Ord Mantell). En cuanto a la traducción revisada, pues eso, es una traducción distinta que varía en la composición de unas y otras frases, mientras que tanto la antigua como la actual suenan perfectamente correctas y esencialmente no he encontrado diferencias en palabras únicas del universo Star Wars. :::Segunda cuestión: el resumen argumental es mío. La edición española de 2002 no traía resumen en la contraportada, y traducir el resumen de Dark Horse del artículo inglés no me parecía muy informativo, solo es una reseña de estilo publicitario que no tiene traducción oficial. Thinortolan 17:01 23 abr 2012 (UTC)